


Tick Tock

by orenjiorenji



Category: Day6 (Band), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Time Travel, idk how to tag, tick tock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjiorenji/pseuds/orenjiorenji
Summary: We are in a never-ending race with time-super short idea I hadposted on quotev: Jan 18 2015 (now with some changes)





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> This is super cringy but I still had to post it..... ><

Tick tock goes the clock.  
The watch on my wrist tells me I am late.  
The numbers taunt me as I am running down the side walk; heart pounding.  
I am watching the small needle on my watch tick away as the seconds pass by.  
I am almost there...  
Time passes by and people change, for the good or bad.  
Are the people to be blamed or this invisible being called time?  
Something represented by a circular object ticking away on your wall or just some meaningless numbers.  
The rotation of the earth around the sun as it travels one hundred million miles per hour through space.  
It's something we all keep track of.  
Sometimes we are thankful for the time we have , other times we cry in despair for more.  
Just an hour more of sleep and I'm not yawning in class the next day.  
Just a minute earlier and I wouldn't have been late to class.  
Just one second less and I would have won my race.  
Tick Tock...  
Your time is up.  
Only time will tell.  
As you can see we are in a never-ending race with time.

I burst through the hospital entrance and run-up to the reception desk.  
Park Jaehyung I sputtered to the lady with glasses behind the desk.  
The lady looked flustered but quickly adjusted her specs and pointed me down a side hall.  
I shot down the hallway passing a few nurses on my way who told me to slow down.  
A number flashed in my mind, 915.  
I see it straight ahead, that must be the room.  
As I run in I see nurses detaching wires from a limp body.  
I started feeling lightheaded and nauseated.  
The cardiac monitor beside the bed showed a single red line.  
The truth hits me hard.  
I am once again late.  
Tears filled up in my eyes and ran their path down the side of my face.  
I had so many chances, but I was always late.  
What kind of stupid excuse was that?

Is this our destiny? Was I destined to always be late and incapable?  
Was there a world where we could coexist in peace?  
A world where I am free of regrets?  
Tick…  
But for the time being, I will be in this never-ending race with time.  
Tock…


End file.
